Manny/Relationships
Ellie Ellie is Manny's current wife. The two love each other very much and are married. At first, Manny and Ellie weren't too fond of each other and disagreed, but in the end they bonded, Manny saved her, and she agreed to stay with him. Later they even end up having a daughter. The couple often has disagreements but stay positive and even agree to attempt to win back there daughter to stay with them rather than go with her mate. Manny and Ellie almost always are seen walking together. Peaches Peaches is Manny's daughter and he loved her since he first saw her. When she grew up to be a teenager, the two often argued and Peaches even wished Manny wasn't her father. The two unwillingly split up, and they both realize how much they miss each other. When they reunite, Peaches impresses her father by saving Ellie and Manny allows Peaches to be more free as a teenager with her friend Louis. After that, Manny and Peaches seemed to be on good terms, playing a game of hockey once and a while. Manny soon becomes saddened over Julian, Peaches' mate, taking over most of her time and strives to win her back, but they only argue again. Manny then says he'd do anything to see her get married and grow up. Manny later gets on good terms with Julian, and Peaches is happy about it. Sid Manny and Sid are best friends. Manny is extremely annoyed by Sid's clumsiness, to the point of being rude to him, like in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, when he scares Sid by saying he will not have Christmas presents. Manny is also known to be sarcastic with Sid, like in the end Ice Age: The Meltdown, when Manny tells Sid that he likes Diego more than him. However, Manny still cares about Sid, like when he attempted to rescue Sid from Momma Dino in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Diego Manny and Diego are best friends. Although Manny was initially suspicious towards Diego's plans to Roshan, he saved Diego from falling into the lava. Diego thanked Manny by protecting him and Sid from Soto's pack. In Ice Age: The Meltdown, Manny claims that he likes Diego more than Sid, which possible means that he consider Diego his best friend. Julian At the start, Manny was sad by how Julian took Peaches away from him. Julian admires Manny and calls him his "main mammoth" and gives him a hug. Manny becomes extremely angry with Julian when he finds out him and Peaches were going to move away. Manny tends to make fun of Julian and later tries to convince him to stay by playing a game of hockey. Manny becomes angered by Julian saying that he'll replace Manny as Peaches' hockey partner, and hits the puck directly at Julian's head. Peaches reacts madly, causing Manny to say he'd do anything to see her get married. When in a dire situation, Manny and Julian struggle to bring up a giant crystal, but Julian, realizing that there is an easy solution, tells Manny to trust him, which Manny obliges. Manny becomes proud of Julian, welcomes him into the family and even gives him a hug. Crash and Eddie Coming soon! Buck Coming soon! Brozin Coming soon! Former Family Manny's former family consisted of his first wife and son. Unfortunately, they were hunted. Manny loved them very much, and is very emotional when seeing cavern drawings of him and his family. He proves to be very troubled about his past, which caused him to very confused around Ellie when he first met her. Soto Coming soon! Cretaceous and Maelstrom Coming soon! Captain Gutt Coming soon! Eamon Coming soon! Category:Relationships